


The way it all began

by Fiona_Farley



Series: The Life and Love of Nymphadora and Charlie Weasley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts First Year, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Farley/pseuds/Fiona_Farley
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks was the clumbsy metamorphagus from a family of blood traitors. Charlie Weasley was the boy from the big family who cared too much about dragons. They both stood out, but somehow, they fit together perfectly. This is the story of their first year at Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine.

Feeling as if his legs had turned to jelly, Charlie Weasley got into line behind a girl with blonde hair, as they walked into the great hall. Though Bill had told him about the many wonders of Hogwarts in his letters home, Charlie had never imagined such a strange place. There were thousands of candles flickering in mid air and a black ceilng that glittered with stars. Charlie looked back at professor Mcgonagall, who had placed a stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, Sat a beaten Brown wizard's hat. He was starting to doubt that he would have to battle a Dragon, like Bill said.  
For a few seconds, there was complete silence, then that hat began to sing.  
   
"I'm not to much to look at  
A torn and battered cap  
But to judge a book by cover  
That is an age old trap  
Hogwarts truth lies in this song  
, So heed the words I say,  
For it’s my task (and purpose too)  
To sort you all today.  
There's nothing hidden in your heads  
The sorting head can't see  
For our four founders needed someone  
To look inside and see  
What's in the students’ hearts and minds,  
So they created me.  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
The brave and chivalrous sort,  
With will and nerve enough to share  
And daring never short;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where dwell the just and loyal  
Hard working, patient, kind, and true  
Their virtues ever royal  
Those who belong in Ravenclaw  
They have a ready mind  
Intelligent and wise they are  
Those with sharp wit and cleverness, May here find their kind  
And then of course there’s Slytherin  
Full of those who use their guile  
Those clever folk achieve their goals  
In cunning, resourceful style.

So place me now upon your headAnd that is how I'll know,With just a peek inside your mind,Where you are meant to go"

 

As the hat finished, the great hall burst into applause. 'Ok', Charlie thought to himself. 'All you have to do is try on a hat. That's simple enough', but he still felt nervous.  
"When I call your name, put on the hat and sit down on the stool to be sorted." She said "Bernard, Avery"A chubby boy with mousy Brown hair stumbled out of line and pulled on the hat."Gryffindor!"shouted the hat. The boy went to put down the hat, but instead knocked over the stool. His face turned bright red, then he went to join the Gryffindor table.  
"Cravitz, Jonathan""Hufflepuff"  
"Dodge, Carson""Slytherin!"  
"Hill, Tyson""Gryffindor"  
"Kane, Natasha""Gryffindor!"  
"Kane, Payton""Ravenclaw!"  
"Come on", Charlie thought to himself. "Weasley, Weasley, Weasley" . Mcgonagall continued down her list and he zoned out until he feel an arm brush against him. He turns his head to a girl with pale skin and a blonde pixie cut walking towards the stage. He missed her name. Her clothes are wrinkled , but Charlie can't help but notice she's very pretty. She settles down on the chair and the sits the hat on her head. "Hufflepuff!" The hat announces. "Definitely Hufflepuff". She breaks out into a grin before tripping off the platform. 

Charlie looks around nervously. Only three students left. His foot starts to tap, a nervous tick of his. He looks over to Bill who gives him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. "Weasley, Charles" he hears Mcgonagall call. He takes a deep breath and takes a step forward. Then another step. Is it possible to forget how to walk? He slips the hat on his head and waits. "Hmm" he hears the voice mutter. " Please be Gryffindor. Please be Gryffindor." He whispers. "Are you sure?" The hat says, "You'd be good in hufflepuff. Very loyal I see and not a bad brain either, but if you're sure. Better make it GRYFFINDOR!

 

He runs down the steps down to the Gryffindor table. Bill pats him on the back and the noisy boy from before reaches across the table and shakes Charlie's hand. "I'm Avery." He squeaks excitedly across the table. A boy behind Bill squeezes his shoulder. "It looks like Gryffindor has gained some noteworthy new additions. I'm Augustus, one of the prefects, so if any of you need any help. .." He trailed off as Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I am sure it will be one to remember."  
Dumbledore was right. It was going to be a very memorable year.


End file.
